The First Family
by Eva West
Summary: Peter, Susan, Ed and Lucy are long gone, and Narnia has gotten into trouble once again. When Jenny finds a secret passageway, under the White House, will her and her siblings be able to save Narnia?


The four children looked at the big white house that was standing right in front of them. I do know that there are a great many white houses that are in the United States, but this one, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, which to most people is known as The White House. As in, where the president lives. The siblings looked at the house that their parents had moved into a week before. Their Father had been elected president, after being a mayor, governor and a congressman, complete with a Harvard Degree. Him and his wife met at Harvard, and got married after he graduated. They had four children, and they all had grown up in a stiff and dry way.

Brianna Noelle was the oldest, but her siblings called her Benny. Benny goes to Stanford, across the contry, probably to get away from the family. She always seemed like just because she was the oldest, Benny had to be incharge and bossy.

Scott was shy and quiet. He didn't like to cause trouble so he usually just let Benny push him around just too keep the peace. No matter what anybody else says, Scott just wants peace. He's usually the one breaking up a fight between Suze and Benny.

Suze will stand up to herself, whatever the cause. If someone is making her mad (Benny) she'll start yelling (at Benny) and get really pissed off (yeah, at Benny). Nobody tells her what to do, and nobody messes with her, because Suze can punch really hard (usually at Benny).

Jennifer is next, but everybody calls her Jenny. Jenny is smart and a good writer. She had her ideals, but since she's only seven, nobody will really listen to them, except for Scott. But even though she was raised in a stiff way, she was still full of life, and always there for Suze, Scott and even Benny. Why Jenny was nice to Benny, even she didn't know.

So Scott, Suze and Jenny were standing, gaping at the gigantic house that they all were supposed to call home. The huge pillars were towering over them, and they seemed to be daunting the kids.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Benny snapped.

"Someone forgot to take her happy pills this morning." Suze said.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Benny said.

"Why don't you shut up?" Suze asked Benny.

And on and on they went, arguing about who should shut up. Then Scott finally said, "If both of you shut up, then there will be no problem."

"She started it." Suze said.

"I did not." Benny said.

"Shut up!' Jenny said. Silence followed. "Thank you."

The four of then trudged up the steps to the White House, with all of the nosy tourists sticking their heads over the fence, and looking at the children.

Once they got inside, Benny of course went to Mom and Dad, and Suze ran up the stairs.

Later, Suze, Scott and Jenny went down to the Red Room, again, whaching all of the nosy tourists stick their heads over the rope, and look at them.

"I hate this old house." Jenny said.

"Its kinda scary." Suze said. "Its like, how many people have actually at on this couch?"

"A lot probably." Scott said.

But Jenny was not the type to think on the surface of anything. She knew there was something in this house that no one knew about. I mean, it was so old, there had to be some secret passage way or something.

Later that night, Jenny got a flashlight, and decided to look around. The hallways were dark and empty. She kept on walking, down the narrow hallway. The plush carpet was warm against her feet, and the white walls seemed bare. They were bare, except for the portrait of each and every president.

Once she got to the end of the hallway, the biggest and grandest picture of George Washington looked knowingly at her. She stretched out her hand, and laid it on the painting. Then Mr. Washington almost seemed to smile at her.

Instinctively, Jenny took a step back, though she wasn't as frightened as she could have been.

Then, with a slow creak, the picture swung open, and a warm blast of air shot out at her.

Jenny looked around, and without a second thought, stepped into the passageway behind Mr. Washington's photo, and shut the door.


End file.
